


good things come to those who wait

by orphan_account



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Relationship, Smut, its mainly smut but they do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madeline and Renata have been dancing around each other for a long time now. Mentally, they've been fucking for weeks.
Relationships: Renata Klein & Madeline Martha MacKenzie, Renata Klein/Madeline Martha Mackenzie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	good things come to those who wait

"Did you really have to cause a scene Renata?" Madeline huffed as she slid into the passenger seat of Renata's car. They were carpooling back from the latest parent meeting at the school, a decision Madeline was regretting greatly. If it wasn't for the fact that all of the moms in the school had decided to carpool in a ploy to seem more 'eco friendly', she would have called an Uber and gone home herself.

"I was standing up for my daughter! I couldn't care less if I made a scene." Renata snapped back at her. Madeline sighed and slumped back against the window, resigned not to get into another fight. 

"Madeline you are not in a position to criticize me for defending Amabella. You would've done the same thing." Madeline could feel Renata's rage simmering just below the surface, threatening to break through at any moment. Madeline raised her hands in surrender. She just didn't have the energy to get into a screaming match. 

"Renata don't treat me like the enemy, I'm not." 

"Well then act like it! Be on my side for once!"

Another mom passed the car and waved at the two of them, a sickly sweet smile on her face. She was surely delighted to catch Renata and Madeline, the infamous duo, fighting yet again. Madeline felt like punching her. 

Renata started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. A heavy silence settled over the two of them, both women waiting for the other to say something first. It was unlike them to fight in silence, and it unnerved Madeline. She knew how to deal with passive aggressive remarks and snide comments, but not this, this suffocating silence.

"Is Amabella with Gordon tonight?" Madeline blurted out when she couldn't take it anymore. Renata's vice grip on the steering wheel lessened slightly. 

"Yes, she's with him all weekend." She glanced at Madeline, silently inquiring as to why she asked, even though she knew the answer. Madeline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She kept her eyes on the trees whizzing by, not meeting Renata's gaze. 

"Do you want to come over and have a drink or something?" Renata asked. She knew Madeline wouldn't ever invite herself over explicitly, her pride was too big for that. 

"Sure, why not." 

Renata nodded and flipped on the radio to save herself from any more tense conversation. It felt a little like they were back to being rivals, and a little more like they were on the precipice of something else. 

\--

Renata's house was ridiculously glamorous, just like the rest of her. The inside was similarly expensive, but it looked pleasantly lived in. Renata had decorated more since Madeline was last here. Pictures of Renata and Amabella, and a few people Madeline didn't recognize, were hung up on the walls, and some of Amabella's books were strewn across the table. There was even a picture of the Monterey Five from last spring hanging above the couch. 

"Do you want something to wear?"

Madeline snapped back to reality.

"What?" She turned to face Renata, who was headed down the hallway. 

"Do you want something to wear? Something more comfortable than that?" Renata gestured to her floral blouse and pencil skirt. Madeline hesitated for a second. Twenty minutes ago they were at each other's throats and now Renata was offering up her clothes. Madeline nodded. 

"I'll be right back."

Madeline sat on the couch while Renata went to her bedroom. She was suddenly glad she had accepted the offer, because her blouse was getting stuck to her neck after wearing it all day, and her pencil skirt kept her from getting into any comfortable position on the couch. 

She checked her phone for any messages from Ed about Chloe, but found none. There were a few from Celeste asking her how the meeting went, and asking if Renata was causing as much trouble as she usually did. Madeline replied to them quickly, not leaving room to start up a new conversation, and shut her phone off. She ended up turning it back on and scrolling through her Facebook feed for a minute, not paying attention to anything in particular, just trying to pass the time.

Renata emerged from the hallway dressed in a more comfortable looking long sleeve shirt and pants, and holding a change of clothes. 

"I'm not sure if these will work, the leggings are too small for me so they might fit you. If not I can try to find something else." She held them out to Madeline. 

"Thanks again." Madeline took them from her and smiled, feeling awkward again all of the sudden. 

"You can use the bathroom to change" Renata pointed down the hall. 

Renata had given her a pair of new leggings and a well worn sweater. The leggings fit well enough, she had to roll them up a few times at the ends, but nothing drastic; the sweater on the other hand, came down to her mid thigh and was at least two sizes too big for her. Madeline rubbed the fabric, soft from years of washing, absent mindedly and wondered if she should ask Renata for something smaller. She looked at herself in the mirror and was struck with an unfamiliar pang in her chest. She just barely resisted the urge to bring the fabric to her face and smell the remnants of Renata's perfume on it. 

When Madeline returned to the living room, Renata had already poured two glasses of red wine and set out some popcorn. When she saw Madeline, she brought her hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. 

"The sweater is a bit big isn't it?" she joked as she examined the outfit. 

"Well you're a foot taller than me what could you expect" Madeline sat down on the couch and picked up her glass. 

"Anyway, I wouldn't have thought you would own something like this. It's a bit too comfortable. And it's not designer as far as I can tell." Madeline teased. Renata shot her a look and took a bit of popcorn. 

"Careful Madeline, I gave you that sweater and can take it right back." 

Madeline flushed despite her brain furiously telling her not to. 

"Oh and by the way, it's Prada. The tag fell off." 

\--

About an hour and a few glasses of wine later, Madeline's tongue began to loosen up. 

"I'm sorry" she murmured, staring into her wine glass. 

"Apology accepted" Renata said matter of factly, knowing what Madeline was referencing without having to be told.

"You know I'm on your side right? I have your back." Now that Madeline had started talking, she couldn't stop. "Because I do have your back Renata, I want you to know that." Madeline spoke earnestly. 

"I know you do Madeline, I was just on edge earlier." Renata sighed.

Madeline took another long sip of wine. 

"Are you sure this your sweater?" She pointed to her chest. 

"Who else's would it be?" Renata quipped. Madeline rolled her eyes. 

"Do you wear it a lot? It's nice and soft." She stroked it to prove her point. 

"Yeah I do, it's one of my favorites" Renata answered.

"Why did you give it to me then?" Madeline asked, feigning confusion to hear what Renata would say.

Renata just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not going to give me an answer?" Madeline challenged, a glint in her eye and butterflies leaping up her throat from being just buzzed enough to bring her feelings to the surface.

"I think that's enough wine for tonight." Renata picked up the glasses and brought them into the kitchen, avoiding the situation. "We're both going to have killer headaches tomorrow if we drink much more" she said as she walked back to the couch. 

"I guess I should leave now then huh?" Madeline fumbled around for her phone, her fleeting confidence wavering. "I'll call an uber." 

"Just stay here tonight, nobody else is here anyway." Renata reasoned. Madeline hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should prolong this game they were playing with each other. 

"Alright. If it's okay with you." 

Renata smiled at her.

Since the wine was put away, and Madeline had decided it was too early to go to bed, the only reasonable thing left to do was watch a movie. Somehow she had convinced Renata to let her choose, giving her free reign of anything she could find on the various streaming services Renata had.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of Renata complaining that she hurry up, Madeline settled on Gone Girl. Renata seemed to perk up once the movie started, and Madeline smirked to herself in a silent congratulations. 

As the movie progressed, Madeline slowly migrated closer to Renata on the sofa, slow enough that you wouldn't notice unless you were really paying attention. Halfway through, Madeline's head was resting on Renata's shoulder. She half expected Renata to shrug her off once she realized their positions, but she didn't. Maybe she was too engrossed in the movie to notice.

"I hate her!" Renata motioned to Andy, the mistress of the protagonist's husband, who was currently making out with him.

"She's not terrible, she's a victim of him too" Madeline argued. 

"Yes but she still knows he's married, and she's willingly doing this" Renata argued back.

"He shouldn't have pursued her in the first place!" Madeline pushed. The two continued to bicker overtop of the movie, not paying attention to what was happening on screen. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, their faces were inches apart. They were so close that Madeline could feel Renata's breath on her cheeks. It was always exhilarating to fight with Renata. She knew just what to say to rile Madeline up, within reason. 

This was it, Madeline decided. They were done dancing around each other. She was about to jump off the cliff, hopefully Renata would be there to catch her. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Renata responded by cupping her face and bringing their lips together. It was a sweet kiss, restrained and fairly brief. Not nearly enough to satisfy the weeks of charged arguments and borderline inappropriate eye contact. Mentally they'd been fucking for weeks. 

When Madeline pulled back, she looked at Renata for a torturous few seconds, waiting for everything to come crashing down. But instead, Renata pulled her down onto her lap so that her thighs were on either side of Renata's, pressing their bodies closer together. 

"Is this okay?" She paused, giving Madeline time to stop her. 

"Yes, keep going." 

Renata surged up to meet her lips, hands still firmly gripping her waist. 

This time the kiss had more intent behind it, it was more wild and needy on both sides. It was Madeline who deepened it, swiping her tongue along Renata's bottom lip. She tasted like wine and a bit like the starbucks coffee she had been drinking that afternoon. Kissing Renata made time stop.

After a little while, Renata abandoned Madeline's lips in favor of the exposed skin of her neck. She mapped out the skin from her jawline to her collar bones with kisses, Madeline's breathing increasing with each one. And when Renata bit her pulse point, hard enough to be concerned a mark would appear, Madeline couldn't hold back a whine. 

"Might as well give people something to really talk about." Renata said into her neck. Madeline's hands found purchase in Renata's perfect hair, her anchor to reality, and she writhed in her lap. 

It was Madeline who finally grabbed the edge of her own shirt and pulled up.

"Off, this needs to come off." She begged, but Renata grabbed her hands to stop her. 

"No." 

Madeline felt like crying. 

"Not here. Come on." Renata pushed her off her lap and onto the couch, almost all semblance of the gentle first kiss gone. She stood up, grabbed Madeline's hand, and pulled her up. Madeline felt a little shaky on her legs, but Renata kept a hand on the small of her back and led her to the bedroom. 

Renata's bedroom was very classy, the walls were an appropriate cream color, and the sheets an expensive Egyptian cotton. Not that Madeline had much time to admire them, because the second they were in the room Renata had her pressed up against the closed door. "Fuck..." She breathed out into Madeline's skin, bracing herself against the door with her hands on either side of Madeline's head. 

"You drive me insane" she laughed. Madeline laughed along with her, her hands still running along Renata's back.

Renata gripped the back of Madeline's thighs and lifted her up around her waist. Madeline did her best not to gasp at the pressure of Renata's stomach on her center. She carried her the short distance to the bed, doing her best to drive Madeline to what felt like the brink of insanity with her fleeting touches. And still, Madeline's sweater was on- as were her leggings, preventing the skin on skin content Madeline needed.

Finally, once she was settled onto the comforter, Renata grabbed the waistband of the leggings, looking at Madeline for confirmation before shoving them down her legs. They caught on her knees, and Renata had to break their kiss to work them off. 

"Maybe you should have stayed in the skirt. It'd certainly make it easier to fuck you." 

Madeline shivered.

Renata rid herself of her own shirt and pants, tossing them to the side haphazardly. Her black matching lace underwear set complimented her skin tone well, and Madeline reached out to touch the bra with her finger tips. She couldn't help but gaze at her, at the wild mess she had become. Renata smirked down at her, she looked regal and lethal, like a lion right before it sank its teeth into you. 

Renata indulged her and let her trace the design for a few seconds before she pulled up on the hem of the sweater Madeline was wearing, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Madeline was wearing a pink bra, and the underwear to match. "Cute." Renata teased, her hands already moving to undo the clasp on the back. 

"Renata please" she lifted her hips off the bed, waiting for Renata to take off the last bit of clothing she had on. 

"Be patient" Renata murmured instead, pushing her back onto the bed. She started on her chest again, kissing down the soft skin and pausing to pay close attention to Madeline's breasts. Madeline wondered for a second if Renata had done this before, and with who. 

Her thoughts were clouded when Renata took a nipple in her mouth and sucked, hard. She couldn't hold back a yelp. Renata smirked and pulled back, taking a moment to admire her work. 

"You're gorgeous" she mumbled, stroking down the valley of Madeline's breasts with her fingertips.

But the moment of softness passed, and finally Renata's hand settled in between her thighs. It rested right over her heat, brushing against the damp fabric that remained. Madeline's chest heaved in anticipation, and her heart pounded against her ribcage. 

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Madeline nearly screamed right then.

"Renata you know what I want."

"Well I want you to say it" Renata looked darker as she spoke, a hint at what might be to come if they did this again.

"Jesus Renata, touch me."

Renata fucked like she fought: a perfect push and pull. She wasn't afraid to bite and scratch as always, except now she kissed and soothed along with it. 

Apparently Madeline's pleas were enough to satisfy Renata, because the next moment she ripped off the underwear and traced her clit with her index finger. Even that minimal contact had Madeline squirming. Renata repeated the action, this time harder. She was trying to tease. There was no question now if Renata had done this before.

It was almost embarrassing how easy the first orgasm came. It wasn't intentional, but Renata kept just pressing just hard enough in her worked up state to drive her over the edge. Madeline felt all the muscles in her body tense up, and she shuddered, letting out a gasp. Renata halted her movements and looked at her.

"Did you just...?" Renata looked surprised, and a little smug. 

"Yeah." Madeline was panting. 

Madeline expected it to be over, but Renata clearly had other plans. She sank even lower on the bed, and Madeline's eyes widened. Renata looked up at her for a second, checking in, before she licked up towards her clit. Madeline was already hyper sensitive from the first orgasm that had barely passed, and the sensation was almost unbearable for a few seconds. Then Renata flicked at her clit, hard, and Madeline's hands flew to her back, scratching hard enough to make Renata hiss in pleasure and pain all at once.

When licking became sucking, Madeline could swear she felt Renata moan onto her, the vibrations making everything more intense. But Madeline wanted more, needed more. Thankfully it didn't take long for her to get it. Renata was just as eager to move along as she was now, they'd waited long enough. 

"Renata please" Madeline pleaded, her hand grasping at Renata's hair. 

Renata's hand that wasn't pinning her hips to the bed suddenly settled on her inner thigh, and crept up towards her center, tracing along her skin as it went. Renata groaned when she made contact, fully feeling the extent of Madeline's wetness for the first time. She let her middle finger explore and tease for a few seconds before she slipped a finger inside of her. 

Madeline groaned, loudly. She moved her hips, desperate for more friction now that Renata had stopped eating her out in favor of watching her finger sink into Madeline. 

"Another." She managed to say. 

Renata obliged, and one finger became two.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Renata said, her jaw clenched. 

Madeline whimpered. Then two fingers quickly become three, and it wasn't long before Madeline was on the edge again. Maybe this is what dying felt like.

But Renata slowed, holding her on the edge for longer.

"Don't come yet, not until I tell you to." Renata said, looking Madeline in the eyes. Normally Madeline would have rebelled at the idea of ever submitting to Renata, to following her orders, but in that moment she nodded furiously. Renata could ask anything of her and she would do it. 

Renata kissed her hip, a gesture that seemed almost too loving and gentle for what succeeded it. Renata sucked on her clit, this time adding the slightest bit of pressure from her teeth. At the same time, she curled her fingers against Madeline's g-spot, timing it in such a way that had Madeline crying out. She continued her assault, and it took all of Madeline's willpower not to come.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Renata spoke. 

"Come for me." 

Madeline screamed when she finally went over the edge. All of the tension flooded from her body and she could barely hold onto reality. In her haze she saw Renata gazing down at her, something bordering on marvel gracing her features. It seemed just as likely that this was all a dream as it was that it was really happening.

She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the blissed out feeling, when she felt a shift on the bed. She opened her eyes again and saw that Renata had slipped a hand down to finish herself off. She was biting her lip in an attempt to keep somewhat quiet.

Madeline thrust her arm out and grabbed Renata's, trying to still her movements. 

"Stop, Renata please stop." Madeline begged her. Renata forced her eyes open and looked incredulously at Madeline.

"Let me, please, let me." Madeline sounded just as desperate to touch Renata as she had been to finish herself. 

Madeline pulled Renata's hand out and put her middle finger into her mouth. It tasted of the two of them combined. Renata's pupils were wide, and her eyes looked darker than normal. 

"Come here" Madeline instructed. She was still too hazy to shift positions too much, so she pulled Renata up onto her stomach.

She was wet, extremely so, and it took Madeline a bit by surprise. Renata looked down at her expectantly, and Madeline got the message: no teasing.

Madeline was nowhere near an expert on how to have sex with a woman, but her instincts seemed to guide her well enough. Within a few minutes Renata was gripping the headboard in an attempt not to crush Madeline as she tumbled over the edge. Madeline stared up at her as she did.

When Renata reopened her eyes, she smiled at Madeline, a softness present on her features that Madeline hardly ever saw. Renata rolled back onto the bed and laid on her side to face Madeline. She reached a hand out a brushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"You're just as loud as I thought you would be." Renata picked up her teasing tone again.

"Oh shut up." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm glad my neighbors live pretty far away." 

"Don't flatter yourself." Madeline quipped back. Renata laughed.

"Will you sleep in here tonight, instead of the guestroom?" Renata was back to being uncharacteristically cautious. 

"If you made me sleep in the guestroom after what we just did I think I'd kill you." Madeline said, rolling over to press her back against Renata.

Renata smiled and threw an arm over Madeline's torso, holding her as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be in love with laura dern.


End file.
